Tueurs
by Blihioma
Summary: Arcobaleno. Entendre ce nom pouvait vous amener satisfaction ou vous faire plonger dans la mort. Puissante organisation hiérarchisée, Arcobaleno effectue toute sorte de service pour ses clients. Mukuro Rokudo est un nouveau membre sous la direction de la Tétine Jaune, dirigeant tous les tueurs à gages. On lui assigne une partenaire très spéciale et séductrice... Ou pas ?


**Mot d'Ordre** **:** Tueurs

 **Définition** **:** _Homme de main chargé d'exécuter un crime pour le compte d'autrui._

 **Univers** **:** Mafia Univers

 **Pairing** **:** Mukuro x Tsuna ← Reborn

 _(_ _ **Hebihime**_ _a apposé sa patte sur le texte en le corrigeant)_

 **°0o0°**

 **Tueurs**

La chaleur était insoutenable dans la salle. Ce n'était pas un problème d'aération ou de climatisation. Mais les esprits étaient de plus en plus embrumés par l'alcool et les danses se faisaient de plus en plus sensuelles. Les corps se rencontraient, se frôlaient, s'enlaçaient et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Dino Cavallone assistait à une autre de ses soirées mafieuses et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il était lui-même venu avec une femme pour l'accompagner, mais celle-ci s'était fait attraper par un autre parrain qui dansait avec elle en ce moment. Le blond avait donc le temps d'observer toutes ces personnes qui se trémoussaient dans la salle. Les hommes de mains se mélangeant aux Boss de Familles.

Il fut soudain accosté par une jeune demoiselle élégante, avec de longs cheveux bruns ramenés à l'avant et bouclés à l'anglaise, de grands yeux noirs et une robe rouge superbe.

« Excusez-moi, savez-vous se trouve monsieur Bertolozzi ? »

« Il était au buffet tout à l'heure je crois. »

« Je vois, merci beaucoup. »

La jeune femme partit dans la direction indiquée et Dino loucha un moment sur son dos presque entièrement dénudé par un décolleté qui tombait au-dessus de ses reins. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque son regard dériva plus bas et loucha sur ses fesses qu'il se voyait bien empoigner et martyriser. Le fameux monsieur Bertolozzi avait bien de la chance de pouvoir passer sa soirée en compagnie d'une telle créature !

La jeune femme trouva d'ailleurs le mafieux toujours au buffet, à se régaler d'un grand cru de vin rouge. Elle s'approcha de l'homme entre deux âges, au corps carré et musclé. Ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches poivre et sel lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Son costume noir lui saillait à merveille. Il devait plaire à beaucoup de dames et être normalement immunisé contre leurs charmes à force de les côtoyer, mais il ne résista pas à la grâce et à la beauté de la petite fée qui était venue lui rendre visite.

Sa robe rouge tombait sur des escarpins de même couleur et quand ses yeux scrutèrent ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers le tissu opaque de son buste, il se mit à penser qu'il aimerait bien l'avoir dans son lit ce soir. En effet, le col rond de la robe était au ras du cou, mais entre les deux bandes de tissus rouge plissées qui passaient par-dessus sa poitrine, le reste du bustier était en dentelle opaque, dévoilant en partie sa peau crémeuse. Et c'était amplement suffisant pour lui donner bon nombre d'idées.

Ils dansèrent ensemble pendant deux ou trois slows, se rapprochant toujours plus au fils des chansons, jusqu'à finir collé-serré. Bertolozzi se sentait privilégié quand il sentit quelques regards envieux que d'autres hommes lui lançaient, tandis qu'ils adressaient à sa partenaire des regards de luxure. Mais il les oublia dès l'instant où la douce main de la jeune femme attrapa la sienne pour le tirer gentiment et lentement vers la sortie et le conduire jusqu'à une chambre destinée aux invités. Bertolozzi attendit qu'il soit sorti de la salle pour la soulever dans ses bras et faire le reste du chemin plus rapidement. Une bouche mutine vint cueillir la sienne dans un baiser endiablé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant désiré quelqu'un comme ça, même pour un soir.

Il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre, la sienne, et jeta son délicat paquet sur le lit de velours noir. Sa main glissa sur la jambe tendue vers lui, la remontant lentement, faisant durer le plaisir. Il appréciait à sa juste valeur la soyeuse peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts. La robe remonta lentement il était déjà impatient de la lui enlever entièrement. Son autre main caressait le dos dénudé de sa future amante, la faisant se cambrer vers lui. Il était charmé par le spectacle que lui offrait en même temps la jeune femme : celle-ci remontait tout aussi lentement sa jambe de l'autre main. Il eut un sourire pervers quand il sentit sous ses doigts la dentelle d'une jarretière. Son empressement voulut le pousser à se hâter, cependant et malheureusement, la froideur du métal sur sa tempe lui souffla que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

Bertolozzi se laissa faire quand sa dulcinée le força à s'assoir sur le lit et l'obligea à lever les mains en l'air pour l'empêcher de toucher à son arme, que d'ailleurs, elle lui retira. Le mafieux scruta la jeune femme assise sur lui, tentant de se rappeler s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu quelque part : à une autre réunion mafieuse ? Dans un dossier sur une famille ennemie ? Pour un compte-rendu de personnes dangereuses à surveiller ? Mais rien ne lui revenait en mémoire…

« Qui ? » Souffla-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

« Arcobaleno. » Lui susurra la jeune femme avant de lui planter une balle en pleine tête.

Oh qu'elle adorait quand ils poussaient leurs dernières suppliques, leurs derniers espoirs ou leurs dernières paroles, juste avant qu'elle ne les abatte… C'était jouissif et elle ne s'en passerait jamais. Elle remit son Glock 26 là où elle l'avait caché : dans l'étui accroché à sa jarretière. Elle en sortit une carte blanche où brillait le blason de son supérieur : une tétine jaune, avant de ressortir de la chambre. Sa mission était finie mais elle avait un rapport à remettre avant d'aller pouvoir se coucher.

 **oOo**

Reborn lisait le dossier de sa nouvelle recrue. Il était bien fourni et cela lui plaisait d'avoir des gens d'expérience sous ses ordres. Mais il ne savait pas encore avec qui il allait le mettre en tandem, car il s'agissait là d'une loi incontestable qu'il avait lui-même mis en place : ses agents devaient toujours agir par groupe de deux, cela limitait les casses et permettait au cas où de réparer les bavures. Toutefois, dans son service les gens allaient et venaient. Certains finissaient par partir, d'autres par mourir. Et donc beaucoup de places étaient vacantes. Alors qui ferait l'affaire pour cet assassin très spécial ?

L'homme fut tiré de ses pensées quand on toqua à la porte. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre cependant, que la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant son meilleur agent et surtout celui qui resterait sûrement à jamais à ses côtés. La jeune femme en robe rougeignora placidement le deuxième tueur de la pièce et se dirigea vers Reborn d'un pas décidé et assuré. L'Arcobaleno la regarda s'installer sur son bureau, face à lui et dos à la troisième personne présente dans la pièce, comme si elle était chez elle et lui tendre quelques feuilles bien remplies. Il les survola d'un œil et sourit.

« Encore un sans-faute Tsuna. »

« Evidemment. » Sourit joyeusement la jeune femme.

Reborn leva alors les yeux vers son nouvel agent, puis se reposèrent sur la gracieuse créature. Il se leva alors de son fauteuil et se rapprocha de celle-ci. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille et se pencha vers elle. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit de manière provocante en miroir au sourire sardonique de l'homme. La troisième personne dans la pièce les regarda flirter avec une légère moue désabusée : il n'aimait pas du tout être ignoré !

« Tu sais ce qui me ferais plaisir, princesse ? »

« Et toi tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? »

« Que j'arrête avec ce surnom. » Sourit-il avec amusement.

« Exactement Reborn, alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant un doigt manucuré sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

« J'aime t'embêter, tu le sais bien _princesse_. A vrai dire, je pensais t'attribuer un nouveau partenaire pour tes missions. Tu sais bien que j'aime le travail bien fait et même si le tien frôle la perfection, j'aime mieux te savoir assurée. »

Reborn avait laissé glisser ses lèvres le long du cou de sa charmante victime, la faisant frissonner sous le léger contact. Elle ramena néanmoins son attention vers son visage en soulevant son menton d'un doigt.

« Et tu penses me mettre avec le poussin derrière moi je suppose. »

« Tout à fait. Alors accepte ton sort et laisse-toi faire. »

Le poussin en question, qui d'ailleurs avait froncé les sourcils à ce surnom, se demanda bien de quel sort le tueur à gage voulait parler avec sa phrase à double sens, au vu de l'étrange jeu de séduction qui se tramait entre ses deux meurtriers. Pourtant il allait leur faire comprendre à tous les deux, que l'idée de travailler avec une femme ne lui plaisait pas du tout, quand la dénommée Tsuna embrassa promptement les lèvres offertes de son supérieur et descendit du bureau.

« C'est d'accord, j'accepte ton caprice. Mais en échange, je ne veux pas de missions pour la semaine qui suit. Je veux prendre un peu de vacances. »

« Bien sûr _princesse_ et profites-en pour faire connaissance avec lui. »

Tsuna était déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce et Reborn fit signe à l'autre homme de la suivre sans un mot de plus. Ce dernier serra les poings, retint sa colère et quelques mots déplacés, avant de rejoindre la jeune femme qui prenait le temps de l'attendre… Il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation et il comptait bien le faire comprendre !

Pourtant il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une : à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient trois pas, ils croisaient un autre membre de l'organisation et tous avaient un petit mot pour la petite brune qui leur rendait leur salut. Elle semblait très populaire, l'exact opposé de lui qui préférait la discrétion. Mais avec une telle partenaire, il n'était pas vraiment à son avantage. Finalement ils arrivèrent à sa chambre et elle l'invita à entrer et à refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro, _petite prin-_ »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une balle le frôla, laissant une écorchure sur sa joue. Le tueur regarda avec ébahissement la balle logée dans le mur, puis la tueuse qui ne s'était même pas retournée pour ce coup de feu. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'elle aurait pu le toucher et que cela n'avait pas semblé l'inquiéter…

« Bien Mukuro-kun, puisque nous allons travailler ensemble, il faut mettre les choses au point. Il n'y a que Reborn qui m'appelle comme ça car il est bien le seul à qui je ne pourrais arracher les couilles. Et une autre chose très importante… »

Mukuro se tendit quand il vit la robe glisser sur le corps de sa coéquipière. N'avait-elle donc aucune pudeur ? Ou cherchait-elle à le séduire comme elle l'avait sûrement fait avec bon nombre d'hommes ? Il commença même à paniquer un peu intérieurement quand elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge transparent… Néanmoins, son « lui » extérieur et calme remarqua l'étrangeté de ce sous-vêtement : pourquoi y avait-il une carapace en silicone dedans… ? Augmentait-elle artificiellement son tour de poitrine grâce à cela ?

Cependant, cette question laissa place à une surprise sans nom lorsque Tsuna se tourna vers Mukuro, sans sa robe, ne gardant qu'une fine culotte de la même dentelle que ses jarretières. Le tueur resta néanmoins fixé sur la poitrine excessivement plate de sa coéquipière… Ou plutôt devrait-il dire _SON_ coéquipier au vu du service trois pièces qu'il devinait sous le tissu de la culotte.

« Je suis un garçon. Et ce déguisement ne sert qu'à approcher les ordres de missions. » Termina le _jeune homme_.

 **oOoOoOo**

« _Princesse_ , m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? » Demanda Mukuro en s'inclina à la manière d'un gentleman devant Tsunayoshi.

Le jeune homme lui offrit son sourire le plus resplendissant et joignit sa main à celle de son partenaire. Mais intérieurement, il crissa des dents et se jura de lui faire sa fête dès qu'ils seraient rentrés ! A vrai dire, le tueur aux yeux vairons avait développé une forte tendance à aimer taquiner son coéquipier quand ce dernier revêtait ses attributs de femme. Il est vrai qu'au début il avait été passablement surpris de découvrir que certaines choses n'étaient pas que des rumeurs sur les Arcobalenos, comme le fait que la section de la Tétine Jaune ne reculait devant aucune mission et que ses membres étaient prêts à tout pour les effectuer.

Mais au final, il était rapidement devenu ami avec Tsunayoshi qui était en effet le meilleur agent de Reborn. Il en avait discuté avec d'autres collègues et tous affirmaient que le petit brun reprendrait sûrement la tête du service de la Tétine Jaune ou bien celui de la Tétine Orange ou Rouge à la place de Luce ou Fon, en relations extérieures ou internes. Car malgré son métier, il restait aimable, courtois et agréable avec tout le monde. Ce soir, sa robe était moins chic que lors de leur première rencontre, mais il était tout aussi ravissant dedans : il s'agissait d'une robe qui lui arrivait sous le genou, laissant exposées ses fines jambes de porcelaine, rehaussées de petits talons noirs. Elle était constituée de deux étoffes : une rouge simple, embellie par un tissu de dentelles noires transparent, un peu plus court que le premier. Cette robe-là n'avait pas de manche, ni de brettelles et le haut de son buste avait une forme de cœur qui mettait en valeur sa petite « poitrine ». Enfin, sa taille était affinée par un ruban de soie rouge avec un élégant petit nœud à l'avant.

Mukuro de son côté, n'était pas non plus en reste. Il avait vite compris que la plupart de leur cible serait des plus vulnérables lors de soirées organisées, il avait donc adapté sa garde-robe en conséquence. Aux oubliettes les habits décontractés et trop Bad Boy, en tout cas pour les missions. Et bonjour aux costumes conventionnels tirés aux quatre épingles. Pour cette fois il avait opté pour quelque chose de simple, une veste noire, une chemise blanche, une cravate rouge pour s'accorder à son partenaire, un pantalon noir et des chaussures de même couleur. La seule petite touche d'excentricité qu'il s'était permis, était un veston sans manche rouge également, sous sa veste.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le couple magnifique qu'ils formaient et les deux coéquipiers ne pouvaient s'empêcher quelque part de penser, que l'autre était en effet resplendissant… Mais l'heure était au travail, pas à ce genre de pensées ! Et ce soir, pas question pour Tsunayoshi d'utiliser son Glock. Tout d'abord parce que leur proie était accompagnée et fidèle à sa femme. Et puis il fallait se faire discret, c'était la règle d'or des Arcobalenos après tout. Ils allaient donc utiliser la recette secrète de Mukuro pour cette fois : le poison. Le tueur était un grand spécialiste de ce genre de procédé et il y avait rapidement initié son partenaire. Ils avaient tout préparé : il faudrait simplement entailler légèrement leur cible pour qu'il fasse effet et Mukuro l'avait conçu tel qu'il ne se rendrait même pas compte de la blessure. Or, en discrétion, quoi de mieux que d'assassiner au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde, au beau milieu d'une foule ?

L'action se passa en quelques secondes, alors qu'ils passaient près de leur victime pendant cette danse. Une légère coupure au niveau de la jambe et le tour était joué. Pourtant ils continuèrent à danser, autant pour ne pas paraître suspect que pour en profiter. D'ailleurs quand un slow lent et lascif commença, Tsunayoshi retint Mukuro qui aurait voulu quitter la piste. Il se colla à lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Et quand enfin, les deux hommes reprirent leur danse, le plus petit posa sa tête contre le torse de l'autre. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux et profitèrent pleinement de cet instinct unique. Mukuro ressentait une brusque envie d'embrasser son coéquipier et de lui proposer un autre genre de danse avec lui. Finalement il n'en fit rien, mais il apprécia tout de même cette danse, alors que leur mission mourrait un peu plus loin d'une violente crise cardiaque.

 **oOo**

« Voilà Reborn. » Fit Tsuna en remettant leurs deux rapports à leur supérieur.

« Merci _princesse_. J'ai hâte de le lire. Vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués ? Vous enchaînez les missions ces derniers temps. »

« Une bonne nuit de repos ne serait pas de refus. »

« Alors allez-y, je ne veux pas de vous demain dans mon bureau. » Rigola Reborn, couvant des yeux le petit brun épuisé.

« Je te prends au mot. » Sourit celui-ci et repartant rapidement avec pour seule idée de se lover dans son lit.

Mukuro sourit en le voyant rassembler ses dernières forces pour allonger son pas et allait partir à sa suite, mais Reborn l'arrêta…

« Si jamais il vient me voir parce qu'il a le moindre problème avec toi, tu finiras entre quatre planches, Mukuro. » Le menaça-t-il, son expression changeant du tout au tout.

Alors il s'en était rendu compte ? Fut la première pensée de Mukuro, puis : il doit vraiment tenir à lui. Mais lui aussi aimait Tsunayoshi et ne voulait que son bonheur. Il avait été le plus heureux des hommes en apprenant de la bouche de l'intéressé, que son manège avec l'Arcobaleno aux cheveux noirs n'était justement qu'un manège : une sorte de jeu entre eux deux qui était devenu régulier et une sorte de rituel quand il revenait d'une mission. Pourtant depuis qu'il était arrivé, Mukuro avait bouleversé cette habitude car il avait remarqué que le châtain jouait de moins en moins à flirter avec son supérieur, pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Cela lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir quand il s'en était rendu compte. Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il était définitivement tombé amoureux de son collègue…

« Je ne veux que son bonheur, tout comme toi. » Répondit simplement le tueur aux yeux vairons avant de partir rejoindre son partenaire.

Il le retrouva dans sa chambre, pelotonné dans les couvertures, débarrassé de sa robe, de son soutien-gorge, de son Glock posé sur la table de chevet, de ses sous-vêtements féminins à dentelles et de ses extensions qui lui permettaient d'avoir des cheveux aussi longs. Mukuro sourit devant la vision innocente et pure que pouvait donner ce tueur. Il se déshabilla à son tour et vint prendre place dans le lit. Tsunayoshi se rapprocha immédiatement de lui, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou et ses lèvres cherchèrent celles du plus vieux.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et l'embrassa passionnément, dévorant et envahissant sa bouche. Le châtain fut celui qui brisa le contact en premier pour reprendre son souffle et se lover contre lui. Il grommela faiblement qu'il n'était pas assez en forme pour quelques folies ce soir et Mukuro le réprimanda alors qu'il ne devait pas venir le chauffer comme ça.

« Désolé Mukuro. Je t'aime. » Fit Tsuna à moitié dans les vapes, l'embrassant doucement pour se faire excuser.

« Je te pardonne pour cette fois… _Princesse,_ je t'aime aussi. »

Le tueur serra le plus petit dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans les mèches brunes indisciplinées, inspirant leur odeur de vanille et le collant à lui. Tsuna emmêla ses jambes entre les siennes et partit pour le monde des songes. Mukuro l'observa quelques longues minutes avant de faire de même. Lui aussi voulait protéger son partenaire et amant. Mais il savait aussi qu'un jour il y laisserait vraiment la vie et il comptait bien profiter de cet amour naissant jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne lui rendre visite. Alors demain il aimerait Tsunayoshi de tout son être. Le jour d'après s'il était encore en vie. Le jour encore d'après… Et ce, même lors de son dernier souffle.

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Je suis déçu par moi-même sur ce coup-là ! Alors que j'aime beaucoup de 6927, pourquoi n'en-ai-je pas écris avant ?! C'est intolérable... Non vraiment, je me déçois. Je devrais en écrire plus xD Bon, en même temps j'ai fait pleins de nouveaux couples pendant ses commandes, mais j'aurais vraiment dû écrire du Mukuro x Tsuna avant ! En même temps c'est parfois bien difficile de les mettre ensemble ! Mais vous avez aimé cette histoire malgré tout ?

Je précise également qu'il s'agissait d'One Shot déjà publiés dans un recueil portant le titre de "One Shot & Drabbles Reborn!" mais qu'il y avait une mauvaise visibilité des thèmes et couples abordés en les ayant réunis, j'ai donc choisis de les republier mais un par un cette fois.

Voilà, n'hésitez donc pas à remettre des reviews si vous avez le temps ou justement de découvrir ses écrits si vous étiez passés à côté la première fois !

J'espère vous revoir sur d'autres OS et Fanfictions !


End file.
